


ALL'S FAIR IN LOVE AND WAR

by LilRamona



Category: Drama - Fandom, Joey Ramone - Fandom, Johnny Ramone - Fandom, Love - Fandom, Ramones, Real Person Fiction, punk rock - Fandom, touring - Fandom
Genre: Drama, F/M, Love, Punk Rock, Ramones - Freeform, Romance, Touring, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6346180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRamona/pseuds/LilRamona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are in Mexico on tour with your boyfriend Joey's band, the Ramones. Joey and Johnny, the Ramones guitarist, never get along, but this time, you are caught in the middle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ALL'S FAIR IN LOVE AND WAR

1983  
Mexico City 

The elevator doors open and you step inside. You press the button that says 1. To your surprise, nobody is in the elevator with you.

As the doors open, you make your way to the bar. You are in need of a drink. When you reach the bar, you look to your right and see Johnny sitting there, by himself. He is sipping a tall glass of beer. He notices you right away but quickly looks down when your eyes meet his.

Johnny is the guitarist in the punk band the Ramones. You are dating the lead singer-Joey, and you are currently on a one week tour with the band, in Mexico. You are staying at a 5 star hotel for 3 nights in Mexico City and today was the band’s day off. They had played a show last night and have another one tomorrow before you move on to Guadalajara, Mexico. 

You tell the bartender to get you an Absolute and cranberry. He places it right in front of you and you reach into your purse for your money. As you fetch your wallet, you hear a voice behind you say, “I’ve got it.” You turn and see Johnny standing there. 

You say, “No Johnny, it’s ok.” 

Johnny pays the bartender and says, “I insist.”

He then says, “So, where’s Joey?”

You say, “He’s taking a nap. I wasn’t tired, so I thought I’d come down here and get a drink.”

Johnny nods and says, “Yeah...well uh, we should get a table and enjoy our drinks, right?”

You say, “Where’s Linda? Why isn’t she with you?” Linda was Johnny’s girlfriend. She also happened to be Joey’s ex-girlfriend.

Johnny says, “She went shopping with Marion.” Marion was the drummer, Marky’s wife.

You and Johnny sit at the table and sip on your drinks.

Johnny says, “Listen uh, I know I haven’t been that nice to you, but it ain’t your fault. I just try to avoid Joey at all costs. He and I don’t get along, as you know.”

You say, “Well I wonder why...after what you and Linda did to him, how do you expect him to act?

Johnny nods and says, “I know and uh, it doesn’t involve you, so don’t take it personally. All that happened before he met you. It just kinda sucks that uh, I can’t really be friends with you over all that shit, ya know?”

You say, “Alls fair in love and war, right?”

Johnny smiles and you notice that he has a very sweet smile. 

You say, “You have a nice smile, you should smile more often.”

Johnny says, “Uh thanks. The Ramones aren’t supposed to smile, though. We’ve got an image to uphold.”

You scoff, “God forbid people may think you are nice guys.”

Johnny laughs out loud and you laugh too. 

Just then you turn your head and see Joey heading towards your table. He doesn’t look happy.

When he reaches your table, he looks at you and says, “What the hell’s going on here?”

Johnny pipes up and says, “Nothing. Just having a drink,man.”

Joey’s face is red and he is having a hard time controlling his voice. He says, “I can see that and with MY girl!”

Johnny scoffs and says, “Don’t blow shit out of proportion, Joey. We were just having a drink and talking.”

Joey ignores Johnny and grabs you by the arm tightly and says, “Let’s go!” 

You say, “You’re hurting me, Joey!” 

He ignores your pleas, as he drags you out of the bar. You turn around and look at Johnny. He just gives you a sympathetic shrug. He couldn’t get involved in a lover’s quarrel.

Once you are out of the bar area, you break loose from Joey. Your arm hurts from the firm grip he had on you. 

You shout at him, “How dare you treat me in this manner, Joey Ramone!” You are so angry, you could hardly see straight.

Joey is also angry and you had never seen him that way before. He didn’t normally behave this way. 

A few people passing by, stare at both of you.

Joey pulls you to the side and says, “Baby, let’s talk about this.”

You ignore him and shout, “What’s the matter with you? You are acting like we were doing something wrong.”

Joey scoffs and shouts, “Sitting at the bar having drinks with JOHNNY is wrong! You know how I feel about him and what he did to me. What the fuck were you guys laughin’ at anyway? Huh? Boy, you two were havin’ a good ol time.” He shakes his head and runs his fingers through his long, messy hair.

You say, “You were taking a nap, and I wasn’t tired, so I came down to have a drink. I didn’t know he was gonna be there, but he was. So since we know each other, we sat together. What’s so wrong about that?”

Joey demands, "Did he buy you your drink?"

You hesitate and say, "He insisted. I told him I would pay for my own drink."

Joey balls up his left fist and gives the hallway wall a hard pound, as he says, "That fucker!"

You say, "Stop it, Joey! You'll hurt yourself."

Joey rubs his left fist and says, “I can’t handle seeing you and him together. I can’t." He pauses for a bit and runs his fingers through his hair. 

He continues,"Listen, I don’t want you to think I’m this jealous monster because I ain’t. Anybody but Johnny, okay? If it had been Dee Dee or Marky, I wouldn't care. But not Johnny.”

You look at Joey and say, “I’m sorry. Getting you upset is not something I meant to do.”

Joey says, “It’s just…..I love you so much…..sometimes I get scared that I’ll lose you, ya know?”

You look at Joey and say, “You’ll never lose me, Joey. I love you with all my heart. Nobody can take that away, not even Johnny.”

Joey flips his hair and says, “Uh, I’m sorry for dragging you out of the bar and losing my temper the way I did. It won’t happen again.”

You walk over to Joey and he wraps his arms around you. He whispers in your ear, “I love you so much, baby.”

 

You make your way back to your hotel room on the 10th floor. 

Joey sits on the bed and pulls you onto his lap. 

He says, “I think we should have some make-up sex.” He starts kissing your neck with his full, soft lips. It drives you insane when he does that. 

You arch your back as he holds you in his arms. You say, “Mmmm, I think that’s a great idea.”

Joey lays you on the bed and undresses you. He kisses every inch of your body with his soft, sensual lips. You close your eyes and enjoy the moment. Joey is very affectionate and loving. It is one of the things you love about him. 

The both of you end up making love. Joey is the only man who has ever made you multiple orgasm. He turned you on so much and it didn’t take much.

As you lay in bed, he holds you in his arms. Your head is on his bare chest. He looks down at you and says, “Hey, I love you.”

You say, “Not as much as I love you.” You look into his soulful, brown eyes and hold his gaze.  
You feel shivers go up and down your spine. 

You say, “You still give me shivers.”

Joey smiles sheepishly and says, “Yeah?”

You kiss his bare chest and say, “Indeed.” You give him more chest kisses.

Joey sighs and says, “Uh yeah...if you keep that up, we’re gonna have to go another round.”

You give him a smile and he winks at you.

Just then there is a knock on the hotel room door.

You say, “You’d better get it, babe.”

Joey sighs with annoyance and gets out of bed. He quickly puts his jeans back on. 

He calls out to whomever is knocking, “Just a minute!” He scrambles to find his shirt and he puts it on, but doesn’t button it.

You hide under the blankets, since you aren't wearing anything.

He walks over to the door and opens it. Standing there is Linda, Johnny’s girlfriend and Joey’s ex. Joey looks at her in disgust and wonders what he ever saw in her.  
She looked like a boy, compared to you. You had curves and Linda had the figure of a 12 year old boy.

Joey scoffs, “What do YOU want?” He closes the door a bit so Linda doesn’t catch a glimpse of you in bed.

Linda says, “Jeez, you don’t have to be so rude.” She looks Joey up and down. It was easy to guess what Joey had been up to prior to answering the door.

Joey smirks and says, “I’m kinda busy, ya know? So tell me what you want so I can get back to doing what I was doing before you interrupted.”  
Joey had no reason to be nice to Linda and Linda knew it. She had broken his heart and although he had moved on, the sight of Linda made him nauseous. He wanted nothing to do with her.

Linda says, “Well Monte told me to inform everyone that dinner is at eight ‘o clock downstairs in the restaurant.” Monte was the band’s tour manager.

Joey says, “Uh, tell him that we may just order room service. Thanks!” He slams the door shut in Linda’s face before she could say anything else.

He walks over to the bed and sits on the edge. 

He says, “You don’t wanna go down to have dinner with everyone, do ya? Wanna just get room service?”

You say, “Yeah, that’s fine, babe. Isn't it weird that SHE was the one they sent to inform you about dinner?”

Joey shrugs and says, “She just wanted to be nosy. You know how she is. I got rid of her FAST!”

You laugh and say, “Yeah, you slammed the door in her face!”

Joey says, “I can’t stand her.”

You say, “Neither can I.”

The phone rings. Joey grabs it. “Yeah?” It was Monte. 

Joey says, “Yeah, we’re just gonna order room service. By the way, thanks for sendin’ Linda up here..yeah, yeah….bye.” Joey hangs up the phone annoyingly.

 

Two hours later, you and Joey are eating dinner by candle light in the hotel room.

Joey had ordered you porterhouse steaks with mashed potatoes, mushrooms sauteed in wine and green beans. You were sipping on red wine.

Joey takes a sip of his wine and says, “This is so much better than eating downstairs with everyone.”

You say, “I agree, babe.”

Joey takes a bite of his steak and says, “Mmmm.” You think he looks so cute enjoying his meal. Joey could eat a lot, but you would never be able to tell, being as skinny as he is.

There is a knock on the door. 

Joey slams his fork down and says, “Now what?”

You say, “I'll get it, babe.”

Joey gets up and says, “Nah, it's probably for me, anyway.” He goes to answer the door and this time it's Johnny. 

Joey smirks and says, “Well, well, well…are you here to see me or my girlfriend?”

You glare at him. You love Joey, but sometimes you just want to slap him.

Johnny says,”Listen Joey, I didn't come here to fight with you. I just wanna apologize for the misunderstanding earlier.”

Joey crosses his arms and says, “Okay fine. Ya know John, I really can't blame you for buying my girl a drink. She's beautiful, isn't she? Not like the troll you're stuck with.”

Johnny smirks and says, “You sure didn’t think she was a troll when you were with her, did ya? Hey, you weren't good enough for her. She went for the better man. Get over it.”

Joey says,” I’m over it, trust me. I guess I should thank you for taking my sloppy seconds.”

You've had enough. 

You get up from the table and walk up to the door. 

You say, “Johnny, thanks for coming up here to apologize. You’d better go.”

To Joey you say, “And you, that's enough! Go finish your dinner.”

Johnny smiles at you and says, “Thanks.” Your eyes meet briefly as you close the door.

Joey walks back to the table and sits down.

You scold him. “What the hell is the matter with you, Joey?”

Joey retorts, “What do you mean what the hell’s the matter with me? Do you really think he came up here to apologize? He came up here cause he wanted to see YOU and he wanted to get me riled up. Don't you get it? The guy likes to fuck with me!”

You roll your eyes and say, “Oh Joey, that's ridiculous!”

Joey says, “Baby, I've known the guy most of my life. I know how he works. He would NEVER apologize to me and mean it. He ain't like that.”

You sigh and say, “Why do you bring Linda up all the time? Are you sure you are over her?”

Joey gets up from the table and walks over to where you are sitting. He kneels in front of you . He takes your hand and looks you in the eyes. 

He says, “Sweetheart, you’re the love of my life. My life would suck if you weren't in it. I never loved Linda as much as i love you - I mean it. She's my past and yeah, I’m completely over her. But I'll never forgive Johnny for stabbing me in the back or trust him. Ya gotta understand that.”

You look in Joey's beautiful brown eyes and you can see the sincerity in them. Joey never lied to you, so you had to believe him. 

You say, “Ok, I believe you. “ 

Joey stands up and takes you in his arms. He holds you close and says, “Linda can’t hold a fuckin’ candle to you, baby. Don’t ever forget that.”

You say, “Damn it, I love you so.”

Joey gives you a tender kiss on the lips and soon both of you are making out passionately.

Joey whispers, “You drive me crazy, ya know that?”

He picks you up and carries you over to the bed. Neither of you had finished your dinner and it was soon forgotten.

You end up making passionate love again and making good use of the King size bed.

That evening when you and Joey are in bed, about to fall asleep, Joey wraps his arms around you and says, “You rock my world, baby. Thanks for being here with me.” 

You say, “My favorite place to be is in your arms, Joey.” Joey tightens his arms around you and both of you fall asleep.

♥


End file.
